


Worth My While

by dmkkmd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit awkward still, Awkward Derek Hale, Derek Comes Back, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Now he is anyway, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmkkmd/pseuds/dmkkmd
Summary: Derek comes home and sees Stiles again for the first time in two years.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Worth My While

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever little drabble. Please be kind! **Edited slightly since first posted**

He hasn't seen Stiles in two years. Back then, he'd been gangly limbs and a buzzcut. His hair is longer now, tousled like he's been running his fingers through it. He's got broad shoulders and long, lithe legs. Those honeyed whiskey eyes shimmer brightly in the afternoon sun... he's _so beautiful_ and Derek knows that he's been gawking. He can't help it; as soon as he laid his eyes on Stiles again, he was frozen to the spot. 

Stiles' whole face lights up when he sees Derek. "Der, I didn't know you were coming home!" 

Derek flounders. "Um, yeah, hey. Hi. Wow, you look. Um. Your hair..." 

Stiles smiles warmly. "Oh, yeah, I thought it was time for a change." He runs his fingers through it lightly as he looks down and nervously kicks at the ground. "Do you like it?" 

Derek's mind goes blank tracking Stiles' movements, tracing every line of muscle with his eyes. "Um, yeah, it looks great. I mean... you look great, really." 

He's like a lovestruck fool, but he can't care because Stiles smiles at him knowingly. "You look really good, too, Der. I missed you." 

Derek lets out a breathless sort of chuckle. "Yeah, I... I missed you, too." 

Stiles sidles up a little closer and looks up at Derek from underneath his lashes. He bites his bottom lip through a smirk and says, "We should catch up. Got any plans tonight, big guy?" 

Derek inches closer too, toeing at Stiles shoes playfully. "Not yet. What'd you have in mind?" 

Stiles smiles coyly. "Well, the county fair starts tonight. I'll let you buy my ticket. I'll even let you buy me dinner." 

A laugh bubbles out of Derek; he's already drunk again on how Stiles makes him feel-- like he's _something._ Like he's funny, likeable, _alive._ Stiles has always been good at making Derek feel things he thought he couldn't anymore. "Wow, I get to buy your ticket _and_ your dinner? What an honor." 

Stiles smirks; "What can I say? I know you'll make it worth my while." 

Derek smiles and looks down, trying to hide his spreading blush. 

Stiles wraps long fingers around Derek's forearm and asks, "Pick me up at 6?" 

With a racing, hopeful heart, Derek simply says: "I'll be there."


End file.
